In general, various functions are added to an electronic device to perform a complex function. For example, the electronic device may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, an image capturing function, a voice recording function, or the like. Such an electronic device stores and manages a great amount of data. In this case, the electronic device may discover and display data. Herein, the electronic device may have a display unit, and may display data through the display unit.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.